Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a magnetic resonance apparatus for reconstructing an MR image, during the reconstruction of which the chemical shift is taken into account.
Description of the Prior Art
In orthopedic imaging, for example, diagnosis requires MR images that are not created using fat suppression. Also with orthopedic imaging, a high resolution and high signal to noise ratio are sought and these can be achieved only with a high field strength (e.g. three Tesla or more). With high field strengths however the chemical shift for example between fat and water produces artifacts known as CSD artifacts (“Chemical Shift Displacement”), which have a negative effect on image quality and the usefulness of the resulting MR images.